ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ben 10: Omniverse Discussion and Commenting
Use this forum to discuss the fourth Ben 10 series, Ben 10: Omniverse. Do not create any blog posts about the subject. See also: *Ben 10: Omniverse on Ben 10 Planet. *My blog post about this forum. ---****--- Roads 19:47,2/2/2012 ---- Rook... Rook is not Ben's alien, Rook is Ben's sidekick. People have been told it was his alien. Why would an alien need a gun, then? Just saying... --Fusion 06:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Either it isn't Rook or Rook has his Omnitrix symbol on his gun. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 07:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) **Nope, it's a Plumber gun :P --Fusion 07:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ***Darnit. Rook sounds like a really cool alien. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 20:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shocksquatch Shocksquatch goes from this epic blue white and black furry awesome thing in Heroes United to this Mutant Pikachu. WTFUDGE? Did I miss something here? They toy confirmed that yellow guy is Shocksquatch. He looks like Pikachu with some disease! I want the old Shocksquatch that we only saw for 10 seconds back! Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 07:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Epic? Shocksquatch was fat and lame, I like the new version better. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 07:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Really? Huh. Well, I liked old Shocky better, but that's just me. The question is why did they drastically change his appearance? He appeared once and then appears again as almost a completely different alien. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 07:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you even sure it's Shocksquatch? After all, we have a picture of his TKO bot on Ben 10 Planet. He looks the same on his Bot. :::---****--- Roads 13:51,2/3/2012 ::::Well he has the bolts on his body as Shocksquatch does and he has the ape/yeti-like appearance. It seems logikal (sorry, just had to use Ermac's word). Anyway, the only other electric alien shown was Feedback and he looks similar to Buzzshock. ::::ET here. Why I left BTFF? 13:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: And K-Mart confirmed it.... Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 19:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Where was Feedback shown? Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 19:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe it's young Ben's Shocksquatch. ' ' (Talk) 03:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::But Young Ben doesn't have Shocksquatch. OR DOES HE? Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 03:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::When Ben transformed into Shocksquatch in HU he said he had never become that alien before. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 04:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I THINK I KNOW FEEDBACKS POWERS By Google, Feedback means: "The modification or control of a process or system by its results or effects, e.g., in a biochemical pathway or behavioral response". So I'm guessing Feedback can maybe control minds or people or animals or something? Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 19:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *Too complicated. He can probably just sonic screech. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 20:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *I think he has a large appetite and the ability to send attacks back to attack the person who sent the attack. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 20:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *Yay! More Upchuck rip-off! Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 23:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *Feedback might be able to do somewhat of Chromastone. He absorbs the opponents powers, then uses that same ability against them. Chromastone sends rainbow beams instead, not the ability he retrieved. For example, if the opponents blasted an electric shock, Feedback would use it as a mirror, he'll absorb and blast it back. My theory. JonathanTennyson 00:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *His toy was revealed... He is an electrical alien. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 02:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *They need to stop with all the electric aliens. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 12:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC)